Monster
by wilrmac98
Summary: "I know what I am, but I want to do good, be good!" Mai Hasume is powerful, too powerful. Due to the demon residing in her body, she has to be alone, to protect everyone from herself. But can a certain someone break down the walls she's built?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Pain. Darkness. Fear. Anger. Suffering. Guilt. These emotions are suffocating me even before I open my eyes. I don't remember how I got here. I barely remember my name. Smoke and fire engulf the night sky as I struggle to get to my feet. I fall back onto the ground, rubble and what was left of a building surrounds me. I can hear the screams of innocent civilians, both hurt and frightened and I am powerless to help them. I turn to my left and see a small child, a little girl, cowering by a burnt wall. Her face, blackened with soot stared at me with fear. I see blood dripping down her little hands as I try to stand again. As I start to move, she screams.

"Please don't hurt me again! Please let me go! I want my mommy and daddy!"

My eyes widen as I realize who she was afraid of. It wasn't because of who I had assumed attacked us, it wasn't because of the situation. It was because of me. But I can't remember why.

"Young one, please tell me what is going on!" I pleaded, hoping that I was wrong, so desperately wrong.

I could see her shaking with fear and anger. She pointed a chubby little finger at me, "You. You did this."

No. No. No, no, no, no, no.

I get to my feet and reach out to her, "Please come with me, it's not safe here."

She screams once more and cowers even further back. I could see her eyes darting left and right, trying to find a route that she could use to escape me. I take a step forward and she sprints away, shrieking.

"MOMMY!"

I turn, to see the lifeless body of her mother, the same features, black hair, same nose and too wide eyes. The little girl grabs her dead mothers face.

"Wake up!"

I know this woman is dead, the little girl knows she's dead. She still shakes her, screaming and crying as I begin to piece together what has happened. I look at the devastation around us, and I can hear the sounds of fighting. I look back to this young girl, riddled with guilt. I can't remember anything. Not since that night in the woods. She turns to me with hatred in her too wide, too young eyes and I hear her very thoughts before she says them.

I am a monster.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

A/N Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters except for Mai Hasume/Nox and her cat Suki.

I stare up into the night sky, full adrenaline and dread. I take a big breath of the smog filled air of London, trying to calm my nerves. I have already gotten the USB Drive full of files and data regarding CCQE, Center of Child Quirk Experimentation. I just need to get it to the commissioner, Cathryn Duthers. I have been following the CCQE for the past 15 years, their illegal experimental trials on young children makes me sick to my stomach. I slide down the pipes of the building and hit the streets, going south or, mostly south on Shelton. London has so many twists and turns, it was difficult to keep track of where I even was. I shuddered to myself, knowing that this was the real reason for the crime rate here. It was too easy to get lost, too easy to wander into a dark alley, never to be seen alive again. After all, this is the city where the most infamous serial killer haunted and murdered, Jack the Ripper. I shuddered again and levitated upward, trying to put myself out of the darkness within the streets and my mind.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could relive his murders? We could bring his name to the light once again!_

I ignored this thought and began to sprint, jumping from building to building until I get to Caffe Nero on Chandos when I get a call from Musutafu, Japan. The contact says Nezu. I decline the call and put my phone away in one of the pockets on my body, hidden by the black cloak I wear. I know what Nezu wants, but I don't understand what he would want me. A small meow from my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts. Suki must be getting cold; I can see my breath here. I pick up the pace and run into the intimidating building. I walk past the front desk into the back. I keep my headphones of white noise on, figuring that I didn't need to know _every _thought going through the officers minds.

"I need to see Commissioner Duthers immediately." I demand, knowing full well that every officer there was afraid of me. All they see is a black cloak, my face and hair mostly hidden by my hood. What they don't see is a little kitty that's snuggling deeper into my neck.

"S-Sh-s-She- She's" a young officer stuttered. His mind was racing with a mixture of thoughts of fear and lust. That pissed me off. You can't even see my body. I suppose boys will be boys but still.

"Spit it out boy," I growl, impatiently.

"Nox, please step into my office." Duthers is ushering three officers out. I know she's been busy with a couple of villains on a murder spree. I know I should be going after them, but I know the pro heroes here will be able to take care of a couple of amateurs. As I walk into her office, she closed the door and shut all the blinds to the windows, adjusting the room to my sense of privacy. I nodded in grateful approval and unclasped the buckle of my cloak. Suki jumped onto my lap as I ran my hands through my shoulder length brown hair. I watched as the older woman sat down behind her desk.

Cathryn Duthers had become a close friend of mine after I started searching for new leads about CCQE in London. She was elected Commissioner by Her Majesty a few years back, and she had definitely excelled under her leadership role. Crime rate had gone down drastically by 20% but she strived for it to go down to zero. Though being a rather short woman and being Quirkless, she commanded respect and obedience through her very presence. Her gray hair was always in a severely tight bun and her dark brown eyes could see to the very soul of your being.

"Your eyes flashed red."

I blinked. Duthers went straight to the point, as usual. Typically, I admired this quality in her but the frankness was slightly rude. But it was warranted.

"You couldn't hear what he was thinking."

"Yes, but it looked like you were _thinking_ about homicide," she replied, sorting through some files. "I also know about your track record with keeping your temper." She raised her dark eyes to meet mine, "Should I be worried?"

I refrained from backtalking her, knowing that would only prove her point. She thought I was becoming unstable.

"No, Commissioner. Especially after this," I pull a flash drive out of a pocket on my belt while petting Suki. She mewed and purred. Her thoughts were filled with food and a ball of yarn. Duthers' eyes widen as she quickly grabbed it and shoved it into a slot on her computer. I get up, putting Suki on the desk and leaned close to Duthers, hoping for good news, fearing for the worst.

"Villains?" Duthers asked as we waited for the filed to download.

"Yes, eight of them. All were knocked out and tied up as I sent out the signal to your officers. I waited for them to arrive before coming here."

"You're going to have to fill out the f-"

"I'll signed whatever your officers fill out," I interrupted. There was a silence while seventeen files popped onto the screen, all having to do with children, aging between four and seven, most with some kind of Quirk. I tightened my fists.

"They're starting this up again," I said, with a mixture of disbelief and anger, "They should have learned their lesson thirteen years ago."

Duthers looked at me carefully. "Maybe you're too close to this," she said, "We don't want you going rogue again."

I took a deep breath. Suki meowed and nudged my hand. Duthers might be right, I thought to myself while petting Suki, but I need to do this.

"Where are they going to take the children next," I asked, looking to the screen.

Duthers hesitated, thinking about Her, like everyone, including myself, she feared Her.

"Duthers, I got this. I haven't had an incident in years, don't treat me like I'm a green boy."

She sighed and typed into her computer. The files showed all the children in alphabetical order and on the last file, it had the destination. _Shit._

"Musutafu, Japan," She said, turning to me, "Isn't that where you grew up?"

I nodded, "I also got a call from my old principal today."

"Maybe it's fate."

"Maybe it's a coincidence, as a skeptic, I prefer that route," I say, grabbing my cloak. Suki jumped up onto me and slipped into her designated pouch on my shoulder. Duthers stands and walks me to the door.

"Knowing you, that means you'll be gone by morning, huh?" She asked, her lips forming a small line of disapproval.

I shrug, "It'll probably be sooner, probably as soon as I pack up." My phone buzzes again, and I see Nezu is calling me, again.

Duthers dragging me into a tight hug, "Please, for the love of God, protect yourself. You need rest. You know that She gets more powerful as you get weaker."

"I know and I will," I pull away to look her in the eyes, "I swear it."

She gives me a tight nod and I leave her office, not knowing that it would be the last time we would see each other. But I suppose it's always like that in the end.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

A/N Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters of My Hero Academia. Just Nox/Mai See Hasume and Suki.

I step into the crisp night air, my head full of terrible memories of my past. I relive my capture, my parent's death, my curse over and over again as I walk to my hotel, my feet dragging me toward my destination. I have been searching and destroying every CCQE facility for 15 years, but they still prospered. I have had hundreds of people, experimenters, directors, kidnappers thrown into jail, yet, it seems like more only take their place. I fight and fight and fight but it's never-ending, an endless, hopeless cycle where children always end up hurt or worse. I stop in my tracks and look up at the dark sky, trying to find starlight in this too bright city.

I can't dwell on the past. And it seems like maybe I can end this child abuse where it started. Where everything went downhill. Home.

I wave a hand near a wall and a white and blue portal warps up and I walk through it into my hotel room where I had been residing since I got to London three months ago. While following the CCQE through China, Italy, Ghana, Brazil, United States, and England, I have learned to only pack the essentials. I gently set down a sleeping Suki and change from my black and blue skintight hero wear to a more comfortable grey T-Shirt and black yoga pants. I brace myself and take out my headphones and wince as everyone's thoughts washed over me. I sit down on the bed, focusing on my breathing as the thoughts became regular background noise. It was a noise that I've been used to ever since my Quirk manifested. I crack my knuckles, roll my shoulders, now ready to gather my things to move on to Musutafu. As I start to pack, my phone rings again. Nezu.

I decide to answer, "Nox here."

"Nox," I could hear the relief in Nezu's voice, "I am so glad you finally answered the phone; we have an emergency over here that needs your intervention."

The calmness of his voice unsettled me. He's called before, claiming that there was an 'emergency', Nezu wanted to have tea and talk with me about Her. I frowned, "What kind of emergency is this?"

"An emergency that needs your intervention, Nox, I believe I have made myself quite clear. Now can you be here in thirty minutes?"

I sighed, glancing at the time. 2 am. So that puts it about 10ish over in Japan. "Nezu, do you realize what time it is over here?"

He chuckled in my ear, "I am fully aware of what time it is, I weighed that against who you are as a person. You've been a night owl since you studied here and," he paused, I could hear someone talking to him however I couldn't make out what they said, "And I'm willing to bet that you have stayed that way all these years."

"Nezu, can this wait?" I ask, "I am already packing up to go to Musutafu anyway, can't we just put this off for a couple of days? I may be a night owl but I don't want to be up all day and night dealing with whatever 'emergency' you have concocted."

"Mai See Hasume," Nezu's voice darkened with thinly veiled anger, "do you honestly believe that I would interrupt the work that you've been doing? Would I call you, knowing that you are searching for your parent's murderer in order to waste your time? Every single police department and government contacts me before you arrive and after you leave and tell me how many children you've saved, how many criminals you caught. I know how important your time is. What kind of selfish creature do you think I am?"

I wince, not realizing the implications of my words. Nezu is an animal, but he's so brilliant that I often forget that he was a subject of experimentation too. "I apologize Nezu, I didn't mean it that way. I'll be there in a few days."

"But I need you here now. Please, Mai See, please just come, and then you can rest immediately afterward, I swear it."

I put down the phone for a moment so he couldn't hear the huge breath I took. I look over at Suki, who had been watching me the entire time. She slowly blinks her green eyes and gives me the smallest nod of her head. She then walks back to my cloak, her black coat vanishing within the darkness. I bring the phone back up to my ear.

"I'll pack up now and be there in thirty minutes. Will I need to change into my hero wear?"

"Fantastic! No, you don't have to change but meet us in the conference room at UA!" Nezu's voice had a maniacal quality as he hung up on me. I knew it, another tea session.

It took me under ten minutes to pack everything up. I grabbed my two duffel bags and Suki jumped onto my shoulder as I opened up a portal. I walk through and come out squinting in the bright morning of my home, my uncle's home. He took care of me here after my parent's death until I was about 15. I reminded him too much of his sister, my mother, and so he left me to my own devices, paying for the house from where he was stationed in Yamanashi Prefecture. Walking into the house past the living room, I go and drop my stuff off at my old room. I sighed in relief at the coolness of the house and I was pleasantly surprised to find everything so clean and intact. I went to check the cabinets and fridge when I saw the note.

'_Mai See, I don't know if and when you will be coming back, but I have been sending a young woman to clean the house three times a week until you return. When you get back, please let me know as soon as you can. -G'_

I smile, even now my uncle was still trying to take care of me, after all these years. Startling me out of my thoughts, Suki jumped onto the counter, demanding food. I shake my head and fill her bowls. I guess I'll have to make a shopping list later, after the meeting with Nezu. I grab my phone and headphones as I look at the time and quickly make another portal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UA. It's exactly how I remember it, a domineering building, steadfast, fierce and strong. I remember the day that I had been accepted, and how difficult the entrance exams were. Well, how difficult ALL the exams were.

I quickly walk in, glad that I would never have to deal with schoolwork and schooling ever again as I half walk, half jog to the conference room. With my white noise blaring, I never even realized that it wasn't just Nezu in the room. It was my old classmates, now teachers and some pro heroes. Shota Aizawa, Nemuri Kayama, and Hizashi Yamada all sat together, Nemuri and Hizashi smiling at me while Shota played with the edge of his scarf. Endeavor stood by the door, his arms crossing and fire blazing. Best Jeanist sat at the table, looking away from me in disinterest and disdain. And at the front of the room, the Symbol of Peace himself, All Might. He was speaking to Nezu as a projection of a picture of me in my hero gear was shown on the wall.

Nope. I'm not doing this.

I go to turn when the fibers start to tighten around me. The more I struggled, the tighter they got. I glared at Best Jeanist and he sneered his face in disgust. And I knew that I was going to hate today.

"Nox, finally, you've arrived!" Nezu said, blatantly ignoring my entanglement. "Endeavor, please close the door and Best Jeanist, please don't let her go. She'll run as soon as she knows she can't be followed."

The door slammed as I was shoved into a chair and brought to the table. Best Jeanist and Endeavor sat on either side of me, obviously to prevent my escape. My classmates had looks of pity as Nezu walked back to his seat.

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Nox?"

I grind my teeth together, "Are you serious? Why am I here? Why are you such a sadist?"

He giggled and made a cup for himself. He nodded at All Might, "You know why you're here Nox," Nezu said, "It's the same reason All Might is here. We want you here as a teacher."

"I've already rejected your job offer."

Best Jeanist scoffed, "I don't even know why you're considering her, Nezu. We know who she really is and the parents won't sit by while you let a murderer teach their children."

I scowled but nodded, agreeing with him. Endeavor just grunted beside me in agreement. Nezu smiled and grabbed a remote from off the table.

"That's why we're going to go through the pros and cons of hiring Nox."

"Nezu," I warned, "Don't do this, I don't even want the job."

The presentation then started. The first slide was a picture of me in my hero gear. The hood of my black cloak is down, revealing my blue-grey eyes and brown hair. My suit peaked out, a dark blue suit with black outlines. My face was set in a look of determination. My picture then faded to a younger picture of me from before my parents died.

"Nox, true name is Mai See Hasume. Her parents were Eishun and Kiyomi Hasume, their Quirks were telepathy and telekinesis in that order. Their Quirks were combined and manifested in Mai See at the age of four. That's when they were targeted by the CCQE," I glare at the table, trying to keep myself from crying. "The CCQE then took her parents and murdered them," I could still see the blood coming out of the gunshot wounds through their heads. "They then experimented on her for 2 full years. They starve her, beat her and she was the first, and as far as I know, the only successful experiment they had. She gained a new power, but it came at a price. She also gained a new identity and personality residing inside her. Mai See named the new power Nightmare and typically refers to the new Quirk as Her. I'm not quite sure why," Nezu turned from the screen and looked at me expectantly.

I sigh, "She normally lies dormant, especially in the past few years. I use a pronoun so she doesn't try to come to the surface of my mind."

I could hear the surprise within the thoughts of the room, especially within my old classmates. The last time they saw me, I didn't have a shred of control over Her, and I was constantly fighting against Her within my own mind.

Nezu gave me a slight nod and clicked on to the next slide. "This is a list of the powers that Nox has and that Nightmare has." There was a divide between our names. "Nox has telepathy and telekinesis, and both powers together is extremely powerful. Nightmare can create portals and shoot black energy. Mai See, would you like to add anything to this list?"

I scowled at him, "No, I don't want to. I don't want to be here, I don't want the job," I started getting angrier and angrier. "I don't want to be constantly judged for the mistakes I made in the past. I don't want the distrust of parents and students. I don't fucking want to work here!"

Silence. Silence within the room and their minds. I could sense their fear and grudging admiration from the two sitting beside me. I realize that I have stood up while yelling and have managed to phase out of my bindings. I glance down, surprised and see the fibers slowly become the denim clothes that Best Jeanist always wore.

"Phasing is new, and judging by your reaction, it's new to you too."

_You're goddamn right it's new, you little rat bastard._

I winced from the backlash of Her thoughts, but I could feel Her surprise as well. We were growing stronger and that terrified me as much as it elated Her.

"Please, Nezu, just leave me be."

As I put my hand on the handle of the door, a booming voice stops me. "What does it matter what people think of you?"

Endeavor's frustration grew once All Might began to speak. "I was the one to defeat you in the end, I was the one to turn you toward the light of true justice." I look at All Might, his huge smile plastered on his face. We both know he didn't win that fight. I ran away once he wounded me. "I will vouch for you, Hasume. We need your hand-to-hand combat skills."

Shota stands up from the quiet corner of my old classmates. "I will vouch for you. We grew up together, we studied together, we fought together. I know you, and I want you to work here." He quickly glanced away from me.

Hizashi shrugged, "I guess I'll vouch for you too; I still owe you one."

"As well as me, Mai See," Nemuri smirked.

"She's a murderer, have we forgotten that?" Endeavor growled, "I refuse to let my son be influenced in her dark ways."

"I have to agree with Endeavor. Her earlier outburst is a testament to the fact that she hasn't changed."

"Mai See," Nezu's voice is gentle, "We are prepared for any backlash from the public, we have statements from all the commissioners you consulted with and we also have statements from the victims and the children's parents that the public will get to listen to. I also have it on record that you have not had a Nightmare incident in eight years, correct?"

I huff in aggravation, "Yeah, that's right, but I'm here on a lead about the CCQE. How am I supposed to follow it if I'm here teaching a bunch of rug rats all day?"

A chuckle came from the UA staff. "Mai See, you don't realize why the CCQE keep avoiding capture, huh? How you don't have the name of the actual person in charge? How they're always two steps ahead of you? They know you're looking for them, so when the fire gets too hot, they leave, protecting themselves from being exposed. If you were working here, they're not going to suspect that you're on their tail." Nezu said, gesturing to the staff.

Damn it, that's a really good point.

"But Nezu," I start.

"Just say yes and we'll work out the details later," Nezu said, however, his thoughts said something else. "_With All Might teaching here, we want someone to make our students stronger, just in case something bad happens."_

He tilted his head meaningfully, and I felt all my objections fall to the ground. I look at All Might, finally realizing that he was now part of the staff. And Nezu considered his presence here a threat, which I didn't quite understand, but I couldn't call him out.

"Fine, I'll do it."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

(A/N Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters from BNHA, also, I'm making a slight changed to my characters name, it's just too much like Mei Hatsume that I had to edit it a little. Also, I felt like the story would need just a little context, the next chapters will be more fast-paced after this.)

"Fine, I'll do it."

Endeavor and Best Jeanist erupted, screaming and berating me and the UA staff for my decision. I calmly took it, knowing that they had every right to say whatever they wanted to me. Shota, Nemuri, and Hizashi defended me while Nezu, All Might and myself sat quietly, waiting. I slowly take out my headphones so I can face all their thoughts, completely unfiltered. I might as well get used to it. Endeavor took his fiery leave and Best Jeanist soon followed.

"It's going to be like that for every parent, huh?" I ask no one in particular.

"Actually, no parent has voiced any objections other than Endeavor," Nezu said cheerfully.

"Wait, what do you mean? Do the parents already know?" They all nodded, "How do the parents know?"

Shota spoke next, "We put that fact into every acceptance letter, along with a request that the parents would keep silent about it. We have a press release in a couple of hours and we need you to be there."

I narrow my eyes and grit my teeth, "When did these acceptance letters go out?"

"Well," Nezu started, "If you remember from your time here, they went out at the beginning of March. I believe the students received them on the 4th."

It's April 13th. "I had rejected the job proposal at that time. I literally just accepted not even ten minutes ago," I get louder, "Wait, when does school even start?!"

"Tomorrow."

I feel myself get even angrier. Everyone in the room takes a step back.

'_We need to end them all. How dare they presume what we want to do. We want to watch the world fucking burn and we should start with the rat.'_

I wince, from Her thoughts and realizing the reason for the palpable fear of my new colleagues. This _really_ shows how qualified I am for teaching.

Nezu sat down, "Aizawa, Midnight, Yamada, please leave us. We'll convene back here in two and a half hours."

"But-"

"That wasn't a request."

Nemuri and Hizashi left immediately, but Shota lingered, giving me an odd glance as he slowly shambled out. He looked as if he wanted to say something to me as he closed the door behind him.

POOF.

The all-powerful, all muscled up All Might suddenly changed into a gaunt man with hollow cheeks and eyes so sunken in that you couldn't even see them.

My eyes widened as I took a step back.

'_What?'_

"Mai See, please sit so we can explain," Nezu softy asked.

I couldn't control myself as I listened to the thoughts going through his head, taking everything in. What is Quirk actually was, his battle wounds, All For One, and his successor, Izuku Midoriya.

"I don't think we have to explain anything, Nezu," All Might said, defeat resounding in his voice.

I apologized immediately, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Ordinarily, I would have my headphones in because I don't like to snoop and I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me, Yagi, I can't help it but I won't let you down, I swear that I wouldn't tell a soul, please for-"

"Mai, calm down," All Might's eyes were wide in surprise, "We were going to tell you all of this anyway, there's no point of trying to keep it from the telepath." He paused for a moment, glancing at Nezu and then back at me.

"But I don't know about calling me by my true name though. Please refrain yourself from that."

"I'm sorry! I just heard it bouncing in-"

"Mai See," Nezu snapped and All Might and I turned to him, shocked by the volume of his voice. He continued in his typical soft voice. "You don't need to apologize, we need you to understand everything about All Might's condition, including why we need you here."

"Yes, as you know, I have already found a successor in Young Midoriya. He lacks control but he makes up for it in passion and determination. Based on my limited time in my muscled form," he grimaced, not wanting to say the last part, "Nezu thought it was suitable to hire someone who could match me in battle and was trustworthy enough to know about One For All."

So Nezu trusted me to be All Might's co-teacher. I reach out with my mind, just enough so I can know for sure if he would try to lie to me, "Are you really going to trust me after what I did to you?"

All Might was the one to try to stop us when Nightmare and I went on a rampage trying to find the people who experimented on us and curse us to a life of incompatibility. Our dual nature divides us to our very core and I gave in to her desires and murdered 2 people and put 19 in the hospital with serious injuries. To my knowledge, 6 of those people are still in comas and 13 are paralyzed from either the neck or waist down. As we were going to strike the fatal blow, I came to my senses and ran away.

All Might just shrugged, "It's water under the bridge now. You didn't kill me and you changed your ways. But," his eyes glinted mischievously, "I could still take you on and win."

I simply roll my eyes at the thin, sickly looking man and ignore that comment. Surprisingly enough, he really did forgive me for what I have done. I put my headphones into my ears, wanting relief from the unrelenting thoughts from everyone in a five-mile radius and to stop myself from attempting to look further into All Might's psyche. This way, I'll only hear the surface thoughts of the people in the room.

"When does school start?"

All Might and Nezu started to chuckle, "Tomorrow," came the answer.

I'm going to regret working here.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The interview came and went, the reporters asking the same questions that Endeavor and Best Jeanist asked and more. They asked about safety precautions, my influence on students, teaching material, so on and so forth. Nezu had already prepped me for what they would say and how I would respond. He stressed that I was not allowed to get angry, slightest red tint to my eyes would ruin any opportunity of me working at UA. With All Might and the rest of the staff vouching for me, the media seemed satisfied about the whole ordeal.

I couldn't wrap my mind around All Might. The most powerful hero ever was once a Quirkless boy. I was also surprised in myself, having fought him before and not knowing about it sooner. However, I was not surprised in who he ended up choosing for his successor, Izuku Midoriya. He could see himself so clearly in the young boy and All Might thought very highly of the boy, whether or not All Might knew that yet.

I grinned to myself, as I make a portal and step through into an old, dirty apartment, which was falling apart at the seams. What All Might doesn't know is that the man who trained him-

"Who are you?" A little, old man with a cane walked into the living room area. His domino mask hid the top part of his face, revealing his brown eyes. He wore an all monochrome yellow suit, with shoes that enhanced his Jet Quirk. The man is Gran Torino, the man who trained All Might.

He is my uncle.

"Listen, you old geezer you. I did not come all this way for you to pretend that you're senile," I laughed, knowing that 'old geezer' would piss him off.

I jumped onto the couch, laying down on my stomach. "It's almost like," I fake sobbed, "You don't love me anymore."

Gran Torino laughed at my antics. "Oh Mai See, it's so good to see you!" He walks over to me and rubs my head like he has down for over twenty years. "Let me fix you up some nice taiyaki and we can have a wonderful chat," he wanders over to the fridge, still talking to me.

Some things never change, my uncles love for taiyaki is one of them, that and sleeping.

I decided to test him, not understanding how I couldn't have known about teaching All Might. "Toshinori Yagi looks rough."

Uncle stops dead in his tracks, his hand on the freezer. His thoughts are spinning until he turns back to me, "Nana Shimura trusted me to teach Toshinori after she died in battle against All For One." He slowly walks back and joins me on the couch. "You must understand, One For All isn't something that the world could know about. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, we're talking about complete devastation."

"You've raised me since I was eight, how, in all these years, I didn't get the slightest hint that you may have taught the greatest hero of all time?"

He only chuckled and cradled my cheek, "You know many things, both great and terrible. But you are not omniscience and as long as I thought of only you, there was no way that you would know."

"But this wasn't the first time I've fought against All Might, remember? Surely, I would have known _something_."

"My dear little mouse," he said, "The way to get past you is not to think about anything that's important. Believe me," he shook his head and walked over to the fridge once more, "It is the most difficult thing to try and keep something big from you."

But that's just it, how could I have missed anything. "Uncle, how?"

He glanced at me as he put the taiyaki in the microwave, "You need to be more specific, I'm not the mind reader here."

I get up and walk over to him, "You were the one to train me in hand-to-hand combat, you were the one to come up with the idea of white noise," I throw down my headphones, wincing at the onslaught of thousands of other peoples thoughts, "You were the one to raise me and _I had no clue that you train All Might!"_

"Sit down, Mai See," he sighed. He placed a plate of taiyaki down in front of me. He took a huge bite from the side of the little fish and smiled. "Eat, you'll feel better, my little mouse."

I raise my eyebrow and simply looked at him, waiting on his response. His smile fading and he sighed once more. "You're confused and shocked about how your Quirk let you in the dark, right?"

I narrowed my eyes and nodded. He then continued, "Ever since you've stayed with me, I have tried to find an angle, a weakness to your telepathic Quirk. So, every time I tried to get your friends here for a surprise, I would only think about one thing around you. As well as other things, I love you very much, mouse, but there are things that I would rather keep hidden. And before you ask," he raised a hand to stop me, "I have only kept All Might a secret from you. That was difficult enough, never mind all the surprise birthday parties, vacations, and Suki. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Napping at home," I said quickly, trying to get to the point, "So you're saying that all the times you were so focused on something, like breakfast or bills or sleeping, that was you keeping something from me?"

He nodded taking another big bite out of the pastry. He gestured to mine, and I took a bite out of the head as I rolled my eyes. As I chewed, I began to chuckle. Then my chuckles became full-fledged laughing.

"Thirty years," I gasped, holding my aching sides, "I've lived for thirty years and this is the day I learn about my 'weakness'."

Uncle joined in and we laughed for a moment. It felt good to laugh, I've stressed for so long about the CCQE that I've forgotten what it was like to simply let go and enjoy the moment. Laughter is such a simple thing, but it's powerful, it's the sound of freedom. It's true enjoyment, something you have your entire childhood until it slips through your fingers. At that moment, I felt at peace.

Uncle quickly turned solemn, "Why are you bringing up Toshinori now?"

"Nezu has offered me a teaching position, I would be teaching with All Might." I shrugged, "Since All Might's fight with All For One, his power has been dwindling. Nezu thought it would be best to have one of the few, if the only person to have bested All Might in combat. Also," I added, "This would give me a cover as I continue my search with the CCQE."

My uncle tilted his head, "How has that been going?"

I huffed, "I haven't got any closer of finding the man in charge, but it's led me here. Whether that's a good or bad thing, I'm home."

Smiling, my uncle walked over to give me a hug. "My little mouse, regardless of what happens, I'm so happy that you're home."

I wrapped my arms around my uncle, the man I've considered to be my father for most of my life. Not many people are so willing to raise a child who wasn't theirs, let alone a hero.

"I am too."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

(A/N I do not own any of the characters of BNHA. Just Suki and Mai See.)

I return home and plop myself on the couch, feeling dazed from my conversation with my uncle. I couldn't believe that it had taken me so long to realize the limitations of my Quirk. It's been a part of my daily life for thirty years and I've never had to even question it. Now I'm questioning everything, especially about Her. I didn't realize we could even phase through things.

Today was a strange day for my Quirk.

'_You mean Quirks, darling.'_

This time, I don't wince, not bothering to try and keep her to the back of my mind. Now, we need a little heart to heart.

"Phasing. That was as new to you as it was to me, right?"

'_Maybe, depends on who wants to know,'_ her snide remark angered me to no end.

Suki took this moment to distract me, kneading my thighs as she laid down, wanting attention. Petting her, I continue out loud. "You know exactly who wants to know. Your power is coursing through my body, I should know everything there is to it. The phasing had to be completely you. It would make sense, with the portals and teleporting."

'_It would, wouldn't it, darling. However, who knows, it could be either of our telekinesis powers.'_

"Regular people don't develop new Quirks, Nightmare."

'_Using my name now, aren't we? It's been so long,' _my mind echoed with the sounds of her fake sobs, then she seemed to laugh. '_Who knows anything about our powers, there are far too many to name. As well as the fact that we grow more and more powerful each year. What did that dumbass with the hair say, he could still take us on? In his feeble condition? We will grind his bones to dust.'_

"If it wasn't for him, we would still be criminals," I reminded her, "And that would make it harder for us to find the man who murdered my parents."

'_And put me into this weak body.'_

I rolled my eyes, "You were just saying how we were getting stronger, how about you try to be a smidge more polite."

'_Politeness doesn't matter when you try and pull away from our true destiny. We will be the downfall of this society that worships false heroes. We will spill blood, whether you like it or not. And I know you like it,' _she brought up a memory of one of our last victims from our rampage. The memory had a fierce enjoyment to it; however, I could barely remember it myself.

"That's you, not me. Now, this has been enough out of you for today."

I pull myself back together, cutting off most of our communication and shoving to the back of my mind, where she couldn't be heard.

I move Suki to the couch as I go to the kitchen. Since school starts tomorrow, I can't trust myself with a drink. Knowing me, I'll go from one to six drinks within a couple of hours. I put a kettle of water on the stovetop, deciding that a lavender and chamomile tea will have to do for now. That's when I hear a knock at the door, followed by my door being unlocked and then kicked in. I hold back a smirk. I wondered when my coworkers would decide to make themselves at home again.

"MAI SEE! WHERE ARE YOU AT, RED EYES?!" Hizashi's voice echoed too loudly through the house. I could feel the vibrations of it pressing against my eardrums. Just like old times.

"Stop that, we don't even know if she's here," Shota calmly said.

"Yeah right," Nemuri laughed aloud, "Like she would ever leave Suki to go on a mission."

"I think I smell lavender," my eyes widened, All Might was here too.

Using my telekinesis, I cut out the power to all the lights, while my coworkers yelped and moved closer together. Calling on Nightmare's powers, I let my eyes glow a terrifying red.

"Who dares enter my chambers?"

Suddenly the lights flashed on and I fell to the floor, my powers nullified. I glare at the source of my sudden fall.

"Mai See, you know that was too close for comfort. All Might is shaking in his boots," Shota deadpanned, rolling his eyes at my antics.

I grinned regardless, "So I did scare you guys, though?"

My childhood friends all laugh, including Shota. Nemuri and Hizashi engulf me in a hug and with some encouragement, Shota also joined in. The last time we had seen each other was when Nezu and the police pardoned me from my crimes.

All Might stood uncomfortably by himself, wandering over to the kitchen to take the kettle off the stove. For a moment, I felt a little bad for the wounded hero, but I was quickly drawn away from my thoughts.

"It's been too long, Red Eyes," Hizashi said, throwing himself into my armchair that he loved to recline in during our youth. He eyed me carefully, "I see you've been enjoying the food in Great Britain, huh?"

"We've been over this," I retorted, as I sit down on the sofa, stretching out my legs across the cushions. "I love food. Just leave my waistline out of it, Mikey."

"Present Mic, show a little more respect for the lady. She could have easily thrown you out of here the moment you decided to treat her home like it was yours," All Might said, bringing in the tea, with cups for everyone. I was surprised that he went and found everything.

Nemuri lifted up my legs and sat down, placing them back down over her lap as Shota sat on the floor, leaning against the couch and my hip, playing with Suki.

Repeating my earlier sentiment, Nemuri breathed, "Just like old times." She gestured to the second couch for All Might to sit down and Hizashi jumped up and poured all of us some tea.

"We used to come to Mai See's house every day after school to study and train," Nemuri said, her heavy-lidded eyes gazing as All Might. "Everyday, Hizashi would find something to make fun of her and we would sit and talk like this for hours. Some days, her uncle would be here and the boys would have a ton of fun with him," she gave a chuckle as the two said men grimaced, remembering all the strict and sometimes violent teaching of my uncle.

"How did you live with that demon for so long," Hizashi asked dramatically, throwing his arms crazily in the air.

"He was a master on tough love, I suppose."

All Might leaned back into the couch and smirked to himself, "He sounds like someone that I know."

We sat in comfortable silence for a moment, us childhood friends reflecting on the nostalgia of being here together again, and All Might seemed to be thinking of his training with the former holder of one for all and as well as my uncle. His thoughts changed as he spoke next.

"How exactly does your Quirk work, Mai See?"

I felt Shota shake his head against my hip. "In actuality, it's more like Quirks," he grumbled, snuggling Suki.

I simply nod and continue, "I rely heavily on my telepathy. I listen in on a criminal's thoughts and fight them based on their weaknesses. That's how I went toe to toe with you," I raised my eyebrow, letting him know that I won't tell about how he almost lost that battle. "As you also know, I can create portals and use Her energy to fight."

"Don't forget telekinesis," Nemuri added, sipping on her tea.

"Oh, future visions!"

"Hizashi!" I snapped, not realizing he remembered about that. But it was too late, All Might leaned forward in interest.

"Future visions?"

Shota quickly took over for me, "They aren't clear images and she very rarely gets them. When she does, she's out of commission for a while. When was the last time you had one?" He gruffly said, diffusing the issue.

Shota has always been my closest friend; he has always been there for me and I will always have his back. He's downplaying my visions, unlike me, he takes them very seriously. And he also knows that Hizashi will blow it out of proportion regardless of whether he means to or not.

"Before I left, all those years ago," I smoothly say, trying to make it seem as though the visions have disappeared. I know they haven't, but I would rather not talk about them, seeing them as a pointless part of my Quirk.

I knew All Might didn't quite believe me, but he let the issue drop. "And phasing through materials, like earlier today."

All eyes were on me, waiting for an explanation. An explanation that I, unfortunately, didn't have. I just shrugged, "It could just be a part of my portaling that I haven't explored yet."

They all nod, accepting my answer. Moments like these make me happy that I'm the only telepath that I know.

"I just find it funny."

"What?" I glance at the Symbol of Peace.

"It's like you don't live by social norms," he explained, "We just waltz into your home, you didn't know that we were going to do that an hour ago. You never asked why we were here, yet, you knew the moment we probably arrived. You scare the shit out of me, you don't mind me going through your kitchen, you don't seem to mind the fact that I was brought along."

"Well, it is a welcoming party from my coworkers," I say, not really understanding where he was going with this.

"That's exactly what I mean!" he says, exasperated, "I know you all grew up together and I'm sure that your uncle is used to it as well, but I can't wrap my head around being around someone who constantly knows what's running through your head!" All Might's agitation shows clearly on his face as he rubs a hand across his face. "It's just, I don't know."

"Weird," the four of us say. I've been called it enough throughout my entire life that it doesn't faze me anymore. Listening to everyone's thoughts about me has made me immune to all insults.

"Listen, it's okay to be a little freaked out by me," I say to the blond man. "Hizashi is the only one here who loves my Quirk."

Hizashi grinned, "I thought about teaching her how to play poker, so when we were old enough, we could go to a casino and win thousands. Also, she's the ultimate cheater, she could now all the answers any test we took."

I glare at Hizashi, "They went through so many precautions in order for me to take the test. I wasn't allowed to be there on test day, I had to come in on a Saturday where they had another teacher who didn't teach the course give me the tes-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, did that stop you when we visited afterward?" Nemuri slyly asked, raising an eyebrow.

That stopped me in my tracks from defending myself. I chuckled, "No, it did not. You guys basically gave me the answer sheet when you walked through the door."

Nemuri and Hizashi laughed as Shota spoke next, "We couldn't help it, Mai See. Anyway," he looked at All Might, "In our middle school years, a bunch of kids was ganging up on a Quirkless boy. She was the only one to stand up to them. I decided that she wasn't as bad as the rest of our classmates made her out to be."

"We were next door neighbors!" Nemuri said brightly, "She was so mysteriously that my brother even tried to date her. It didn't end well." She giggled.

I grimaced and nodded, "Yeah, it really didn't end well. I'm too intimidating, he said."

All Might looked like he was at his wit's end, so I get up and sit next to him. "Hey, just ignore my Quirk, okay?" I asked, his blue eyes looking a little dazed, "Just treat me like anyone else, I swear I don't purposefully look through people's heads. It's not my place, you know?"

He once again rubs his face and muttered, 'yeah'.

"Go home and think up a lesson plan for tomorrow and email it to me, okay?" I didn't realize that my Quirk would give him such anxiety. It's mostly due to me having to be one of the people who know about his Quirk and his identity. As well as what my uncle said earlier today, my Quirk is off-putting. It would be best just to keep things as normal as they can be, for his sake.

He nods and takes his leave. "Honestly, I'm surprised he stayed this long," Hizashi declared.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you brought him," I mocked. "The poor guy doesn't know what I'm like, he doesn't know my personality at all."

"Well, we were talking about it and he was nearby and he inserted himself into our plans," Nemuri shrugged.

Shota got up and sat where I was sitting, Suki still on his lap. "I'm still not so sure if you both coteaching is going to be the best idea. He doesn't seem to know whether or not he trusts you."

I nod, "I also didn't help with my stunt from earlier."

We talk for a little longer, catching up on our lives since I've been gone. Next thing I know, it's 8 o'clock and I am completely exhausted, worn out from being up for 26 hours straight. Nemuri and Hizashi leave first, letting me know that at school that they are called by their hero names. Shota gives Suki one last snuggle before slowly walking to the door. He stops and looks me dead in the eye, staring at me. Everything goes silent as he nullifies my Quirk. I sigh in relief, not wanting it to end.

"Mai See," he starts, seemingly trying to think of what to say to me. I wait in anticipation, realizing that this was what most people go through on a daily basis. He blinked and the moment was over, "It's good to have you back."

He quickly left into the night, his clothes blending into the darkness. I knew there was more he wanted to tell me, but he managed to hide it through his own Quirk.

Suki wrapped herself around my legs and it snapped me out of my thoughts. Fatigue hit me like a ton of bricks as I shamble to my room and collapse on the bed. I wonder what Shota is hiding from me as I drift away, into a dreamless sleep.

.o0o.

I woke up, still exhausted, confused as to why it was so bright outside. Suki suddenly jumped onto my face, meowing loudly. I groan and move her off of me, realizing that I was back in my childhood home. A sense of déjà vu hit me, suddenly I was 15 years old, worried about being late for school.

I chuckle, "Thirty years old and I'm still worried about being late for school. I'm fairly certain that's PTSD," I say to no one lying back down.

Wait a second.

"SHIT, I'M A TEACHER!"

I quickly throw on my uniform, grab two collapsible bowls, cat food, and a bottle of water for Suki as she crawled into her pouch on my shoulder. I open a portal walk into the teacher's lounge.

"As usual, you're barely on time," Shota's voice greeted me from my left and I realize that I had forgotten my headphones at home. A torrent of voices run through my head as I wince, trying to adjust as quickly as possible.

"I was tired last night, I had forgotten to set my alarm," I defended, taking out Suki's bowls. Shota's black eyes light up immediately as a small smile began to form. I grinned.

"Am I forgiven now, that I brought Suki along with me?" I snicker as he rolls his eyes, "I'm assuming that I need to remember to call you Aizawa, right?"

"You assume correctly," Shota, I mean, Aizawa grabs his bright yellow sleeping back and walks out the door. "All Might should be here soon, wait for him here."

I fill Suki's bowls as said man rushes in, with the teacher directory in hand. His bright yellow suit sagged against his thin frame. He plops down at one of the teacher's desks and quickly flips through it.

"Good morning to you, All Might," I say, petting Suki as she happily ate.

He nodded, but still was focused on the directory, worried about Midoriya. "All Might, don't sweat it, it's the first day."

"Mai See, you know UA's course doesn't follow the normal academic path. Get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell."

"Midoriya might just need a little hell in his life. Being a pro is tough," I said, still unconcerned about the young boy. "And call me Nox here."

"Aw, crap," All Might said, ignoring me. I look over and he's rubbing his head, "He got Aizawa. Midoriya is going to be singled out from the start."

I shrug, knowing Aizawa myself, I knew that he could be a little rough on young heroes, "Aizawa just wants the best out of his students."

"We need to go and observe his class."

"We need to get ready for orientation."

"Look Nox," I guess All Might was listening, "We both know that Nezu won't care whether or not we're there for orientation, but I need to be there for Young Midoriya," a memory of Midoriya, broken and unmoving on the ground flashed through his mind.

I furrow my eyebrows, "He can't control it?"

All Might sighs in defeat, "Not yet."

"But you could control it from the start," All Might just shrugs, "Didn't you teach him to control it?"

"Well…"

"No. You didn't." I get up, Suki sensing I was leaving, jumped on my cloak, climbing into her pouch. "Let's go," I said, abruptly walking out the door.

All Might tried to defend himself, "We were on a time crunch! All I could do was train him so his body was prepared. You don't know how this power feels or works."

"All Might, I think I understand that a child shouldn't break from the force of his own Quirk. No wonder you were worried about him being taught by Aizawa."

"Yeah, but-"

I cut him off, "Save your excuses for someone who cares."

We get to the door and Aizawa and the students were gone. All Might throws up his hands in exasperation, as I hold up a hand.

"Let me figure out where they went," I said to him, as I let everyone's thoughts wash through me, quickly locking in on Aizawa's thoughts, easily finding him since I've felt and heard his thoughts most of my childhood.

"They're out on the training field."

.o0o.

All Might shifted to his muscled form, just in case we are spotted by the students. We hide out over be a wall as we eavesdrop on the class. Every student was dressed in matching blue gym clothes. I hear one of the girls' protests being out here, not wanting to miss orientation.

Aizawa stands in front of the class, "If you want to make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies," he said as the students gasp at the blatant disregard to the school's traditions. He continues anyway, "Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions. That means I can run my class however I see fit," a few groans and whimpers were heard at this point. The class understood that this meant Aizawa could push them as hard as he wanted.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the Ministry of Education will learn," at this point, I scoff, knowing that that could cause a bigger divide between the powerful and powerless. Aizawa gesture to a student. "Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in Junior High?"

The light blond, almost white hair boy shrugged, "Sixty-seven meters, I think."

"Right. Try doing it with your Quirk," Aizawa tosses him a ball while the boy, Bakugo, walks into the pitcher's circle. "Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on, you're wasting our time," Aizawa gruffly said.

All Might leans down, whispering in my ear, "This kid is pretty powerful, I'm kind of excited to see what he can do."

I watch in anticipation as the kid stretched, "All right man, you asked for it," Bakugo takes a deep breath and winds up. He screams, "DIE," at the top of his lungs as explosion rockets the ball into the air. I suck in a breath and back up, into All Might's chest.

"Sorry!" I said, "I wasn't expecting that much power and," I squint my eyes trying to find the ball, "and you should back up anyway." All Might just chuckled.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero," Aizawa said, holding his phone to the class.

I couldn't read it, but the students all gasped. A kid with bright yellow hair, with a tinge of black, enlightened me and All Might, "Whoa, 705 meters, are you kidding me?"

The kids were now excited, a pink girl exclaimed, "I wanna go! That looks like fun!" While a boy with weird elbows said, "This is what I'm talking about, using our Quirks as much as we want!"

I scowled, thinking that the students were missing the point as Aizawa began to speak again, "So this looks like fun, huh?" he said, following my line of logic, "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all going to be games and playtime?" Aizawa smiled wickedly, "Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately."

The students, as well as All Might and I, gasped in shock. "He can't do that!" All Might hissed in my ear.

"I think he can and he means it, too," I said, pushing All Might back. "You can't go out there, we aren't supposed to be out here anyway and it would draw attention to the fact that you have an interest with the class."

"He's going to expel Midoriya!"

"You can't let them know that you have a connection with Midoriya! They'll ask questions that you can't answer."

All Might grumbled, but he took my advice and stood down, paying strict attention to the field, where a browned haired girl argued with Aizawa, "You can't send one of us home! I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!"

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are? Or powerful villains? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try and combat that unfairness. If you want to be a pro, you're going to have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond. Plus Ultra style." Aizawa waggles a finger toward himself, "Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

And so, All Might and I watch the students endure the eight physical tests that Aizawa had come up with. All the tests were thought of in order to show the full potential of speed, strength, endurance, and flexibility. So far, Midoriya had ranked last on all of them until the ball throw.

The boy with the Engine Quirk looked familiar to me until it hit me. He was the younger brother to Tensei Iida, one of my former classmates. The boy spoke up in an analytical way, "If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he's the one going home."

"Huh? Of course, he is. He's a Quirkless loser."

My eyes widened as I elbowed All Might in the gut, receiving a small 'hey' as I nodded my head toward the two boys.

Iida looked confused, "He has a Quirk. Did you not head about what he did in the entrance exam?"

"What is it, Nox?"

"Did you take in for account, that any of Midoriya's former classmates remember him as having no Quirk?"

All Might inhaled quickly and let it out. "We'll just have to let it be for now. Everyone is going to be wondering about his Quirk, what's one more?"

Midoriya in the pitcher's circle now, thinking to himself. He suddenly had a look of resolve on his face as he launched the ball in the air. The distancing device calls out, forty-six meters. Aizawa's hair and scarf swirled in the air, indicating that he was using his Quirk. Midoriya mutters something in confusion as Aizawa starts to speak.

"I erased your Quirk. The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school."

"That's it!" All Might steps forward as I take a step back, throwing my back into his chest. It stopped him, but only because I startled him. My strength is nothing compared to his.

"We can't show ourselves; we need to let whatever happens happen, okay?"

"I can't just sit by and watch Aizawa do this!"

I place my hand on his arm as my eyes glow red, "You will."

All Might freezes in place, staring me down. We both hear Midoriya recognize Aizawa as Eraser Head as All Might grits his teeth and settles back down, behind the wall.

"Aizawa's one of those guys who doesn't like the media because he thinks it interferes with our work. And he judges celebrity heroes like me because I look good in the spotlight. That's what he's thinking about Midoriya."

"No, he's not, listen."

"You're not ready. You don't have control over your power. Were you planning on breaking your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

Midoriya starts to protest but Aizawa flicks his scarf, entangling the green haired boy and bringing him closer. All Might strained to hear but couldn't, so I started to say exactly what was going through Aizawa's mind.

"He saying that Midoriya will only be a liability in battle, that he has the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero," I nudge All Might as Aizawa glares our way, revealing that he had known the entire time that we were watching. Aizawa continued and I kept telling All Might, "One who saved 1,000 people by himself and became a legend. But Midoriya is worthless if he can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya, with your power, there's no way you can become a hero." I finished, getting quieter and quieter with the last sentence.

All Might trembled with anger as the students wondered what Aizawa had said to Midoriya. I felt a sense of slight despair, and then an overwhelming sense of determination. I grabbed All Might's arm as Midoriya threw the ball, propelling it just as far as Bakugo had. I was impressed by Bakugo and even though I knew the extent of All Might's power, it was incredible to see it through such a small boy.

Midoriya turned back to Aizawa, his broken finger balled up into a fist

Pride surged through All Might, "I was worried about that young man, but he's doing a great job. He knew he had to use One For All but not at full power or else he'd be KO'd. So," All Might looked at me, still explaining what happened, "He propelled the ball at the last possible point of contact, by sending the power of his Quirk shooting through his fingertip. Minimizing the injury to his body while maximizing the throw." He turned to Midoriya once again, no longer talking to me, "What the heck, Young Midoriya? How did you go and get so cool?"

I could sense the disbelief among the class, but none stronger than the disbelief in Bakugo. The boy's jaw had dropped as he stared at Midoriya. Suddenly, he was moving.

"Hey!" Bakugo screamed, I took several steps forward, just to be pulled back by All Might, "Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!"

Aizawa whipped out his scarf and grabbed Bakugo, stopping him from throttling Midoriya. "Now who's being overprotective?" All Might muttered in my ear, again. I step out of his grasp, worried.

"What if word gets out that Midoriya used to be Quirkless? Think of all the hard questions he'll have to answer?"

"It'll be fine," All Might said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I had to go through the same thing. If anything, people will just assume that he always had one and it mutated later in his life. He'll be fine."

I wasn't satisfied by this answer, but I just let it slide, knowing that if All Might could avoid answering questions about his Quirk, Midoriya could as well.

The class moved on to the next tests and then the class was finally over. This was the moment that All Might was dreading. Aizawa projected the ranking up and unsurprisingly, Midoriya was ranked last. I felt All Might's horror until Aizawa exclaimed that no one was going home, that he had made a rational deception in order for the students to push themselves.

All Might scoffed as the students all left. Aizawa walked our way as All Might confronted him, "That was a rotten move, Aizawa."

Aizawa feigned ignorance to our presence during his class, "All Might, Nox, so you were watching." He looked at the blond titan, "No talk shows today?"

All Might ignored the jab, "A rational deception. That's cute but you're not exactly known for being lighthearted. I read your file, last year, you expelled an entire class of freshmen students," he pointed at Aizawa, "So, that can only mean, you see the same potential in Young Midoriya that I do!"

I inwardly wince, he just did what I told him not to do. By bringing up Midoriya, All Might just linked himself to the boy. What an idiot.

"What is this about?" Aizawa said gruffly, "It almost sounds like you've been in his corner the whole time." All Might flinches, proving that Aizawa was right. "Isn't it a little early for you to be playing favorites?"

Aizawa turned and walked away still talking, "He doesn't have zero potential, I admit. If that were the case, I would have sent him straight home after class with no hesitation. It's cruel to let a kid keep dreaming of something that will never come through."

"You see, in his own way, Aizawa is really kind," I said to All Might.

He nodded to me, "Regardless, he and I are going to have a problem"


End file.
